


Być albo nie być, czyli o kwestii istnienia

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sens istnienia Geralta, dygresje barda prześladowanego przez natchnienie oraz nieskończenie cierpliwy wampir, który wyjaśnia pierwsze, a znosi drugie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Być albo nie być, czyli o kwestii istnienia

 

Geralt rzucił mu mordercze spojrzenie spod zmarszczonych brwi. Całe szczęście, że był wiedźminem, nie bazyliszkiem, w przeciwnym razie bard padłby trupem na miejscu.

– Zamknij się, Jaskier – warknął wiedźmin. – Niczego nie rozumiesz.

– Wytłumacz? – zapytał Jaskier niewinnie, zupełnie jakby miał pojęcie, na czym polegała niewinność.

– Jestem wiedźminem. Geraltem z Rivii. – Wiedźmin wpatrywał się w twarz przyjaciela, czekając na najdrobniejszą chociaż oznakę zrozumienia. Wreszcie westchnął ciężko, machnął ręką i odszedł.

– Pozwól, że pomogę – zaofiarował się Regis. – Widzisz, nasz wiedźmin, igrający z przeznaczeniem, bawiący się w te legendarne historie z dzieckiem–niespodzianką i tak dalej… – Wampir spojrzał na barda z wyraźnym rozbawieniem. – Naprawdę nie pojmujesz, co jest na rzeczy?

– Właściwie to nie – odparł beztrosko Jaskier.

Czuł się nieco skonfundowany zachowaniem przyjaciela, ale ostatecznie przecież to był Geralt. Chmurne spojrzenia, mars na czole i odchodzenie bez wyjaśnienia były tak bardzo w jego stylu, że już dawno przestały robić na bardzie jakiekolwiek wrażenie. Cóż, starzy ludzie mawiali, że jeśli nie można czegoś zmienić, pozostaje tylko to zaakceptować. Jaskier nie wiedział wprawdzie, którzy starzy ludzie tak mówili, bo osobiście nie spotkał żadnego człowieka w podeszłym wieku, który powiedziałby mu coś takiego, ale zakładał, że może chodzi o tych samych co w „ludzie mówią”, „najstarsi ludzie nie pamiętają” i tak dalej.

– Przecież jesteś bardem – zdziwił się Regis.

– Starzeję się – wyjaśnił Jaskier.

Odkąd zaczął na poważnie towarzyszyć wiedźminowi na szlaku, nagle zupełnie przestały go interesować heroiczne ballady. Odkrył natomiast, że dziwnie polubił wesołe piosenki o złocie, piwie i hojnie obdarzonych przez naturę karczmarkach. Nawet miał pomysł na nowy utwór, dla odmiany o przygodach barda. Świat potrzebował zdecydowanie więcej pieśni o dzielnych bardach. Bard ratowałby świat, oczywiście, wyprzedzając w tym innych tak zwanych „wybrańców”, a wszystko po to, by zdobyć rękę księżniczki, którą dzielny bard najpierw, rzecz jasna, ocaliłby ze szponów zła. Tak, to będzie jego najlepsza ballada. Jeszcze nie do końca wiedział jak zacząć, ale powoli rysował mu się niejasny pomysł. Na początku będzie szczur. Zdumiewające, jak wiele historii o bohaterach zaczynało się od zwalczania szczurów.

Och. Ach, tak. Rozmawiali z Regisem o Geralcie. Natchnienie jednak było bezwzględną panią…

– Wybacz – bąknął Jaskier i uśmiechnął się do wampira przepraszająco. – Jak mówiłem, starzeję się.

– Otóż, drogi przyjacielu, wyjaśnienie jest oczywiste – stwierdził Regis, niezrażony chwilowym brakiem uwagi ze strony słuchacza. – Bez cierpienia Geralt fabularnie nie istnieje.


End file.
